An Obvious Obsession
by unsp0ken
Summary: Sakura leaves on a mission with the two biggest pervs in Konoha. Will she fall for her exsensei or be pushed away by his ninja morals. Rated M for suggestive language and perhaps later lemons.
1. A prelude to romance?

**A Prelude to Romance? **

by: unsp0ken**  
**

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto or any of those characters. If I did, there probably would be more lovey-dovey stuff in it, but then it wouldn't be shounen anymore.. OR I'd definitely make Naruto and Sasuke blush after their first kiss instead of being pissed. LOL

And yes, this story will be rated M, so… it's got a slow start, but it'll pick up. This is my first shot at fanfiction. So criticize but don't kill me either.

* * *

It had already been so many years since she was a genin. Who wouldn't envy her now? She was beautiful, successful, funny, smart, and completely and utterly… lost when it came to love. At the age of 22, she hadn't even experienced a real kiss. A dare doesn't really count if you're drunk now does it? 

It's not to say she was in any way unattractive. She was just busy. Too busy, or so she told herself. It really had been too long since she even took some time off for herself. She came back from another exhausting day at the hospital to find Ino waiting for her at home. It really was a rare occasion. Even though they were roommates, they never saw each other.

Sakura would be at work while Ino stayed at home or whatever she chose to do, and when Sakura came back, Ino was always out with her sex buddies or hanging out at some local bar getting wasted only to find herself waking up in a bed next to some guy. Sure, Ino wasn't as well "endowed" as her dear friend Sakura, but she made up for it with her aggressive tactics.

Since Ino was always out, they took the opportunity to chat and kick back. When they started talking about love though, Sakura started getting uneasy. It was always awkward with Ino, the flirtatious blonde, boasting about her newest fuck. It made Sakura feel so small. Before falling asleep she contemplated what she could do to get away from everything for a bit.

"A mission. That's what I need right now."

She was fairly tired of coming home to either silence which meant Ino was out, or screaming and the bed pounding against the wall which meant, well… you know. After a good night's sleep she headed out to go see Tsunade about a mission.

"I've got the perfect thing!"

"Well?"

"You'll join Kakashi and Genma. They need a third person."

"Oh great, the two biggest perverts in Konoha, except Jiraiya of course."

"What was that Sakura?"

"Oh nothing. What's the mission?"

"It's pretty low-key. I just need you to scout out this town for a few days. There's been a few reports of disappearances."

Sakura gladly accepted and left to pack her bags. After much rummaging through her drawers she finished and plopped down next to her bed. Reminiscing, she wondered how long it had been since she last saw Kakashi. She started noticing what a great guy he was after she turned 16 but he was already 30 by then. She didn't bother to chase after the object of her affections because, well, she gave up on love after SasUKE. Instead, she drowned herself in work. She fell asleep wondering what Kakashi was up to…

"Hey Kakashi!"

"What do you want, Genma?"

"Guess who our third member is for the mission tomorrow?"

"I give up, who?"

"BUT YOU DIDN'T EVEN GUESS!"

"Your point being..?"

"FINE! It's Sa-ku-ra!"

"O-oh really?"

"I didn't stutter."

Kakashi sat looking out his window. "It's been a long time, Sakura.."


	2. Can't Sleep

**Can't Sleep**

by: unsp0ken

Disclaimer: blah blah dont own Naruto.. If I did, we would all know what Kakashi's face looks like!

**A/N: **Haha. I was gonna add one of these at the end of the last chapter, but I kinda forgot to. Well anyways.. the story's still developing... But soon I promise!

* * *

"Knock, knock, knock!" 

Sakura's eyes opened slowly, adjusting the sunlight flooding her room. She dragged herself out of bed to answer the door.

"Yo, Sakura. It's been a long time."

"K-k-kakashi! W-w-what are you doing here?!"

"Well, It's not like you to be running late so I thought I'd come pick you up."

"Late for what?"

"… Our mission?"

She smacked herself in the face. She'd forgotten to set her alarm! And what's worse, Kakashi came to pick up her up. He was never on time for anything! Not to mention she was a complete mess! Her hair was all over the place, her eyes were bloodshot, her back slouched, and her breath probably stunk! She hurriedly washed up and got ready, grabbed her bag, and dashed out the door pulling Kakashi with her.

They met up with Genma at the gate and they left for their destination. The made pretty good time considering Sakura insisted on punching Genma at least once or twice with every innuendo that passed his lips. They searched for a cheap hotel with an available room.

They looked all over town and they only found _one _hotel with only _one _bedroom. Needless to say, they paid for it and headed towards the room.

"Who's getting the bedroom?"

"I'm not sleeping on a couch or the floor! I'm a woman and I deserve to be treated as one."

"Well you wouldn't mind sleeping with one of us then would you?"

"I'd pick Kakashi over your dirty looks any day, Genma."

"Ouch Sakura, that hurt."

So Genma took to the couch and pouted at Sakura. She just rolled her eyes at him and stalked off. They sat on the bed and Kakashi turned out the lights.

"Oh and Sakura. Just to let you know, I sleep without my mask."

She blushed deeply, hoping he couldn't see in the darkness. He could sense her restlessness as they lay down in bed. She wasn't making any noise so he just assumed she was sleeping and turned towards her.

He couldn't see well in the dark, but he could see how the blanket hugged her curves. Her_beautiful_ curves. He slapped himself mentally for thinking things like that. She was his student for goodness sake! Well,_ex_-student, from… 8 _long_ years ago. He mentally slapped himself again and turned onto his back, staring up at the ceiling.

It was getting harder and harder to fall asleep with her lying there. He could feel her body warmth. Not to mention he could tell from her curves how much her body had matured in those long 8 years. He longed to reach out and hold her while she slept! He scolded himself once more and stared up at the ceiling willing himself to fall asleep and failing miserably.

"Why do you make this so hard Sakura?"

* * *

So yeah! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW?! lol anyways. you know the deal. All of us fanfic writers love reviews so.. please? 


	3. Shellshocked!

**Shell-shocked!**

by: unsp0ken

Disclaimer: yea.. I don't own Naruto. If I did.. well the guys might be too perverted XD

**A/N: **Yes I am cranking out chapters for today. Don't get surprised if I suddenly die for a few weeks.

* * *

Unfortunately for Kakashi, Sakura _had _been awake the whole time and could feel Kakashi rolling around beside her. She was… amused. She knew he wasn't asleep from all the tossing so she thought she might… "experiment." She knew quite a few things about turning a guy on, much thanks to Ino of course! (_she's gonna have to thank Ino when she goes back snigger_)

And, feigning sleep, she snuggled up to Kakashi and hugged his arm pressing his bicep straight into her clothed cleavage. He froze on the spot, but being the typical guy he was couldn't help but think, "Damn, she must be at least a C-cup!"

He tried to wiggle his arm out, but at that very moment, Sakura swung her leg on top of his and hugged even tighter, practically jamming his arm between her breasts. He was beginning to feel extremely uncomfortable about the lack of space between them, but he couldn't exactly bring himself to tug his body away.

Sakura grinned to herself and decided to go just a _bit _further. Much to his disappointment, she released his arm and he pouted at the loss of warmth (_wasn't he trying to get away a minute ago?!_), but soon enough she had pulled her self on top of him, lying on his body face down.

Her breasts pressed against his naked chest, his very well-muscled, naked, chest, her crotch just above his balls and her legs on either side. She smirked as she felt his muscles clench.

Pretending she was dreaming, she rubbed her legs together against his manhood. He twitched and nearly moaned aloud in surprise. She was delighted by his reaction and repeated the reaction, grinding lightly against him. She could feel his arousal now, pressing against her. She pulled herself gently up his body and moaned into his ear.

"Kakashi…"

He jumped! He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Did Sakura really moan his name like that? He lay still for a moment before experimentally grinding against her. She returned the favor and felt him grow even harder between her legs. She whispered into his ear huskily.

"You know, Kakashi? I'm still awake."

He stopped. His mind was blank. He didn't know how to respond, act, _think_! He lost all his sense and drowned in her words. They echoed inside his head and he had no idea what to do. Never in his life had he felt so utterly lost and clueless. So completely shocked!

* * *

BAM! I think that's worthy of M rating, but you know what? If you don't that's fine too. 


	4. Catching up

**"Catching Up"**

by: unsp0ken

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto… Kids wouldn't be watching it if I was in charge. *wink wink*

A/N: I DIED FOR YEARS. I'm so sorry to all the people who were reading this and hoping for quick new chapters! School just got too busy and it was just too hectic and before I knew it… 3 years passed! Anyways, I'm gonna pick up right where I left off.

* * *

"… Kakashi?"

Sakura was waiting for some kind of response and while she was, she noticed her eyes had adjusted to the light considering she was now staring at Kakashi's bare face! She fought down a blush only to realize Kakashi was just staring straight through her. All he could do was try to reason his way through this.

"_Maybe it's just a dream.. Yes, a dream! That has to be it! There's no other explanation! My dreams are just getting a little out of hand, well… four years of pent-up sexual frustration can do that. I just need to stop fantasizing about her all the time and it'll all be fine. Good thing I sorted that-"_

"KAKASHI!"

Kakashi was woken from his little reverie and quickly realized that what he hoped was just a dream was anything but. As if struck by something, he lept from the bed and did the only thing he could think of… run, fast. But much to Kakashi's chagrin, Sakura was quick to react and tackled him to the floor. Panic mode set in and Kakashi desperately clawed towards the bedroom door. Finally breaking free of Sakura's grip, he sighed his relief when she didn't try to tackle him again.

But upon turning back towards her, his breath caught in his throat. Sakura was sauntering toward him, but that wasn't the only thing that had caught his eye.

"_Since when did she wear _that_ to sleep?"_

The _that_ that Kakashi was referring to was a deep red, translucent, lingerie gown trimmed with white lace, complete with matching panties with little bowties on either side to allow… easy-access. "Kakashi-_sensei_," she purred. "Come back to bed.. You'll catch a cold running around in just your boxers."

Kakashi was simply blown away by her bold approach, and in all honesty, Sakura was too. Sure, she had planned on teasing him a little with her outfit, but she had been to afraid to face him after he'd told her he slept in his mask. Then the little show in bed had been improvised, but this was definitely not part of the plan, but seeing him so desperate to get away just made her want to trap him even more. That plus the fact that without the mask, she found him incredibly sexy and more vulnerable than ever. The feeling of power was sending delicious chills down her spine and she could see him fighting himself on whether or not to take her up on her offer. Determined to get what she wanted, she moved in closer. Kakashi was kicking in to overdrive trying to think of someway out of this, but the more he thought, the less he could convince himself to run anymore.

He had already fallen in love with her years ago, right when she had hit the ripe age of 18, he realized how much she had matured, as a ninja and a woman. It had begun as simple lust when he first saw her in a two-piece at the beach with the rest of their team. Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, and even Yamato were ogling her. And he couldn't blame them. She was incredibly sexy. The dreams started after a simple sparring session where she had succeeded in landing him on his back, straddling him. She had smirked down at him in victory, and simply walked off. And he continued to lie there, wondering what to do with his massive hard-on.

The more he tried to reason with himself that this was wrong, the more he realized that this had been years in the making. After turning 18, he realized everything that he'd been trying to avoid about her. She was legal, she made jounin which made her his equal, she'd even spent a year or two in Anbu. And now, here she was, provocatively dressed and inviting him to sleep with her!

Sakura could see the cogs turning in his head and noticed the change in attitude as he made his decision. She pressed herself against him and whispered softly, "So?"

Pushing her slightly of him, Kakashi looked into her eyes, trying to gauge her reaction as he leaned in and pressed his lips gently against hers, as if asking for an answer, and he got his answer. Although inexperienced, Sakura poured her emotions into that simple kiss. Tapping his tongue against her lips, she eagerly accepted him into her. Slowly guiding her back to the bed, they fell onto it, Kakashi on all fours above her and Sakura leaning up to continue their kiss. But even with their impressive lung capacity, they eventually broke for much needed air.

"Wow… that was one hell of a first kiss Kakashi."

"Wait, that was your first kiss?"

"Uh… yeah…"

"Well I'm honored, but I wouldn't have expected that was your first kiss. It certainly didn't seem that way."

"Well it's my first _real_ kiss. I was drunk the first time. And as for it not seeming that way… Well maybe you're just a really good teacher, Kakashi-_sensei_."

**A/N:** First chapter after 3 years! I hope everyone enjoyed it! As always... review please! I'll try to update again soon!


	5. Inner Turmoil

**Inner Turmoil**

by:unsp0ken

Disclaimer: Yes, yes, I don't own Naruto. Stop rubbing it in my face.

**A/N:** I'm going to try to update a little more regularly, but I guarantee nothing!

* * *

Kakashi inhaled sharply before pushing himself off her and leaning back against the pillows. Sakura followed suit, settling in next to him.

"Sakura, if you keep things up like that this is going to go way too fast."

"Mmm, but maybe that's exactly what I want _sensei_."

"How can you know what you want? You've just had your first kiss, you don't know the first thing about what you want from this."

Kakashi could see that she was hurt from what he'd just said, but he stood firm in his decision. He couldn't take advantage of her if this was just a fleeting moment, but looking at her, downcast and looking dejected, he couldn't help but wonder if he'd said the wrong thing.

"Look, Sakura, it's not as if I don't find you attractive, but if this is going to be your first time, you should make sure you won't regret it come tomorrow."

The sudden shift in Sakura's demeanor scared him. Just a minute ago she was on the verge of tears and now? Now she was glaring at him so hard he could feel her eyes boring a hole through his forehead. She stiffened and looked him straight in the eyes and with no hesitation in her voice, began to calmly set him straight.

"Kakashi, whether you realize it or not, I am a grown woman. I know the difference between love and lust. You are a man I both respect and admire, and over the years, I have come to love you for who you are. You've put your life on the line to save me, and I like to think I've returned the favor more than a few times. You're inexplicably late, stubborn as hell, and an outright pervert, but I still love you. Every time I get especially called into the hospital, I know it's you because you won't let anyone else heal you. And every time, I feel my heart stop because I don't know how much you've been injured, but at the same time, I'm overjoyed that I'm one of the first people you see when you get back. Sure, the fact that you're incredibly good-looking and one of the best shinobi in Konoha has its bonuses too, but that's not the bulk of my reasoning. I started really noticing you when I turned 16, but when I beat you in that spar when I was 18, I knew. I knew that I loved you, and I don't want to ever lose you Kakashi."

Kakashi was overwhelmed with emotion upon hearing her confession. He couldn't believe that for four years she'd felt the same way. But as much as he longed to fulfill this four year longing, he was afraid. Afraid that the moment he let her in, he would lose her. He couldn't lose her, he wouldn't be able to handle losing another loved one. After Obito and Rin had died, he hadn't allowed anyone to get too close. And now, given another chance, he wasn't sure what to do.

"Maybe you should get some rest Sakura. We can talk about this later."

"But Kakashi! This is-"

"I know it's important Sakura, but I need some time to think. Later, please."

Sakura recognized the desperation in his voice and decided to let it go for now. She lay down on her side, facing the wall, silently wishing she had just kept her mouth shut. She felt his weight leave the bed and heard the door close, but could do nothing but lie there, hoping he would come back.

Morning broke and after sobbing to sleep, Sakura awoke lethargic and put out. Simple tasks seemed tedious and even finding a change of clothes turned into a chore. Finally, she found something and promptly began changing.

_Knock knock_

"Sakuraaa~"

"What the hell do you want Genma?"

"Would you happen to know where Kakashi is sweet cheeks?"

"No, I wouldn't. And don't call me sweet cheeks!"

"Wait, Kakashi's not in there with you?"

"No, he's not. I just said that."

"Well he's not here… and he didn't leave any kind of note…"

"Are you telling me he's disappeared?"

"Actually I was thinking more along the lines of kidnapped. I already asked the staff here and no one's seen him."

"So now you're telling me the great copy ninja was _kidnapped_? Please, Genma, just go away, whatever crazy theories you have can wait until _after_ I've changed."

"Well in that case…"

The doorknob for the bedroom began turning slowly, but before Sakura had a chance to even turn around she heard a loud crash. In fact, in was the sound of splintering wood as Kakashi slammed Genma's head into the door while closing the door shut.

"What was that about me being kidnapped Genma?"

"O-Oh. Hey there Kakashi. I, uh, didn't hear you come in?"

"Why don't you give up on trying to put the moves on Sakura, it's pretty obvious she's not interested."

"Well since you're not interested, I can think of plenty of guys who would take her up on that offer she made _you_ last night, me included of course."

"… Excuse me?"

"Oh please, the walls here aren't that thick. My dick is thicker than these walls. Besides, I'm a light sleeper." (A/N: I highly doubt anyone's dick can be that thick. Goodness gracious Genma.)

The second he finished that last sentence, he knew he was going to regret what he'd said. The look in Kakashi's eyes said it all. The one-more-word-and-I'll-kill-you look. Dropping Genma trembling on the ground, and completely forgetting what Sakura was doing on the other side of the door, he entered the bedroom with a sigh and closed the door behind him. Turning around, he came face-to-face with an extremely scantily clad Sakura.

A deep red blush was covering Sakura's entire face, but Kakashi didn't even notice, since that wasn't where he was looking. The dim lighting of last night hadn't allowed him to appreciate exactly what she was wearing last night, but in the light of day, she looked stunning. The nightgown had come off while she was changing so all that was left was the matching lacy lingerie set. Deep red bra and underwear trimmed with stark white lace and cute little bows. And the contrast with her pale skin was absolutely breathtaking. Sure she had a few scars, but Kakashi found it appealing. Then there was the biting of her lip. It was all sexy and innocent and he loved it.

"Uh, Kakashi?"

Kakashi's gaze snapped up to her face and realizing that he was just openly ogling her, he jumped back so fast and hard, he knocked the door clear off its hinges and straight onto Genma who had been eavesdropping the whole time.

**A/N:** Another new chapter! As usual... REVIEWS PLEASE!


End file.
